


The Love You Make

by Corinna



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Season/Series 06, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corinna/pseuds/Corinna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine still loves a proposal. </p><p>Future-fic, references 6x08.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love You Make

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to wowbright and pene for their help and enablement.

They’d started Lima Bean Films as a way to find interesting new projects, and for tax reasons, but Blaine really thinks it was mostly so they’d have an office to go to in the mornings. When he isn’t in the middle of a movie, he likes hanging out there: working from home means being tempted by distractions and shooing the cat off his laptop. He’s eating lunch and reviewing his notes for the latest script revisions when Lima Bean’s three production assistants all come back from lunch together. They’re excited and laughing; it’s good to see that they’re friends.

“Blaine!” says Mabel. She’s the talkiest one. “Josh is going to propose to Ivy!” 

Blaine puts his script down at that news. He still loves a proposal. “That’s great, Josh. Congratulations.”

“Thanks.” Josh’s face is red from the LA sun and embarrassment. He’s a good kid, thoughtful and hard-working. Blaine has only met his girlfriend in passing, at parties, but he’s sure she must be special if Josh loves her. 

“We were talking at lunch about how he should do it. _Got my tweed pressed, got my best vest, all I need now is the girl._ ” Mabel does a little jazz-hands half-dance as she sings. 

Izzy, the third PA, rolls her eyes as she sits down at the table across from Blaine. “He keeps second-guessing himself.” Izzy never seems very much in doubt about anything.

“You’ll be fine,” Blaine tells him. “Really.”

“How did you propose? Oh, or was it Kurt?” Mabel’s eyes are shining.

“No, I did.” Blaine can’t help smiling a little as he remembers it. That was a great day, after all. “It was kind of a thing. Pretty elaborate.”

“I’ll bet,” Izzy says. “And the wedding was right out of Martha Stewart, right?”

“Actually,” says Blaine, “we kind of eloped.”

The look of surprise on all of their faces is pretty enjoyable.

“Okay, I need to hear this one,” Josh says. 

Both he and Mabel pull up chairs, and soon they’re all looking over at Blaine expectantly. Blaine stretches a little to draw the suspense out: he always loves having an audience.

“Two women we’d gone to school with were getting married in Indiana. And it turned out that all along they’d planned for it to be a double wedding, but they didn’t tell us till about an hour before the ceremony. And, you know, we were there, it was easy, we said yes. And so we got married.”

“Huh,” Izzy says. “That’s kind of cool. If sort of weirdly hetero.”

“Sort of really not,” Blaine replies.

“But...” Mabel is frowning. “I don’t understand. You two love ceremonies and festivities and big elaborate events.” Her coworkers all nod: they were here for Kurt’s 35th birthday, after all. “Why on earth would you elope?”

Blaine thinks about how he can explain it. “We just wanted to be married.” It doesn’t come close to covering the bone-deep sense of comfort and belonging that he’d had in those first days after their reunion, but it’s enough. “When we got back together, we knew it was for good, so we figured, why wait?”

“Got back together?” Josh is starting to look worried.

Blaine holds back a grin. This isn’t something they normally talk about: their publicists would scream bloody murder if they did anything to tarnish their image as Hollywood’s favorite gay couple, and really, it’s not like it comes up in conversation. But he likes that he can still surprise Josh, who’s been working for them for close to a year now. And besides, the story has a happy ending.

“We broke up my senior year of high school,” he tells them. Three sets of eyes look back at him, wide with concern. “Long-distance, it’s hard. And we were young. We were just friends, but I wanted to prove to Kurt that I was serious about getting back together, so I staged a huge proposal. Four separate show choirs, a band, falling rose petals: it was crazy. And Kurt said yes.”

“Of course he did,” Mabel sighs. “That sounds so wonderful.”

Josh is still frowning. “And then you got married right after that?”

“No, we were engaged for a year. And then we broke up again.”

“No,” Izzy says flatly.

“Yes. And we both dated other people.”

“This is like, lesbian levels of drama,” she tells him. He’s doesn’t think it’s meant as a compliment.

“We weren’t ready,” he says. “And then we were.”

Izzy’s expression hasn’t changed. “I have never been so glad to be single.” Kurt calls her a ‘love-’em-and-leave-’em lesbian.’ Blaine thinks there’s a romantic under there somewhere, but he’s not going to be the one to find out.

“Well,” says Josh, “thanks for the pep talk.” He looks a little green as he walks back to his desk.

“Blaine!” says Mabel worriedly. “I think you broke him.”

“He’ll be fine,” Blaine says, and he takes his lunch plate into the kitchen to wash up.

But later that afternoon the worried crease on Josh’s brow hasn’t unfolded itself at all. Kurt will never forgive him if he gives the kid wrinkles before his time. Blaine lets Josh hide underneath his headphones and behind his laptop screen until five, when he says, “Okay, everyone, I’m calling it. That’s a wrap for today. Go home before the traffic gets unbearable.”

The girls hurry out to their cars, with Mabel shouting reminders about tomorrow’s meetings until she closes the door. Blaine puts a hand on Josh’s shoulder as he’s packing up. “Hey. Can we talk?”

“I’ll have the coverage of those scripts you wanted tomorrow.” Josh looks so glum and worried. Blaine feels terrible.

“Hey, don’t worry about that. Whenever you can get to it.” Blaine claps him awkwardly on the shoulder. “You have some time? Let’s watch the sunset.”

Kurt had insisted that Lima Bean Films have an office with a patio. At the time, Blaine thought it was ridiculous, but it’s become his favorite part of the space, the little area behind the office decorated with a metal table and chairs and a big green Marimekko patio umbrella. The patio faces west, so it’s nice to sit out there at the end of the day and soak in the last of the sun. Blaine spent too many winters in Ohio for that not to feel like a luxury, still.

They sit in silence for a while. Blaine is hoping that Josh will say something first, but he’s like Kurt that way: comfortable with quiet. Luckily, Blaine has plenty of experience starting the conversation.

“I wasn’t trying to scare you out of proposing before. I think it’s wonderful, really. I’m happy for you.”

“If you can’t —.” Josh shakes his head. “If you and Kurt couldn’t hold it together while you were engaged, how are we...? We don’t have friends who’ll plan a surprise wedding for us or anything.” 

“And you won’t need it,” Blaine says. “You didn’t know us then. We were just kids. We didn’t know what we were doing.”

“ _We’re_ just kids,” Josh says. He frowns. 

Blaine tries to figure out the right way to say this. “It’s not about the years, really. It’s not even about not freaking out. I used to think that being married would fix what was wrong with us. Like happily ever after. But it can’t. All it does is promise that you’ll be there to fight it out tomorrow, and the next day, and the day after that. I’ve dated other guys, and that’s fine too, they were great. But in the end, there’s no one I’d rather have steal the covers or leave the bathroom a mess than Kurt. And getting married, for us, was the best way of saying that, to each other and everyone else.”

Josh is paying attention now, and Blaine feels uncomfortably like a wise elder. He’s not _that_ old. 

“If you feel that way about Ivy, like there's no one else, even for the stuff that makes you crazy, then you're not too young. You should do it. Just know it’s not going to magically fix things.”

“You guys don’t fight anymore, though.”

Blaine thinks back to just this morning, when he and Kurt had argued about which one of them would talk to the gardener about the camellias. “We fight less. We’ve had all the big ones. And certain things after a while, you know you’re never going to agree on. But just because we don’t fight at the office...”

“Okay.” Josh nods, taking everything in. “Okay.”

“So you’re going to do it?”

“Yeah,” Josh says with certainty. “Yeah, I am.”

“Good.” Blaine claps him on the shoulder as they stand up. “It’ll be great. However you do it.”

He’s halfway home on the highway when he calls Kurt. Kurt picks up on the second ring, which means he’s not on set. Blaine can almost see him in his trailer, feet up on the couch.

“I spoke to Tom,” Kurt says. “He says he’ll prune the camellias next week.”

“Oh,” Blaine says. “I was going to call him.”

“That’s all right,” says Kurt. “How’s your day going?”

“Josh Levinson is going to propose to his girlfriend.”

“Oh my goodness. Did he tell you?”

“Mabel did.”

“Of course Mabel did. Thank goodness we don’t pay her to keep secrets. But that’s wonderful! Oh, I like his girlfriend. We talked at the holiday party.”

“They asked if I had any advice on proposing,” Blaine says.

“Really?” Kurt turns flirtatious. “I hope you told them that he needs at least three show choirs. At least.”

Blaine laughs. “At least! And a band. And some rose petals. And the most amazing person in the world to propose to.”

Kurt doesn’t say anything at first, but Blaine knows he’s sitting in his trailer smiling. “Well, it’s easy to say yes when someone really special is asking.” 

If they were together at home, this would be the point when Blaine would break into song. But he’s in the car, and the sound on the speakerphone is pretty terrible. So he says “You know that restaurant in Silverlake you said you wanted to try? How would you feel about dinner there tonight at eight? I got us reservations.” 

“Helping someone else get engaged makes you romantic,” Kurt says. “I’ll have to remember that. And keep some young people in love around, just in case.”

“Is that a yes?”

“It’s always a yes, Blaine.”


End file.
